


Lucky You're Here

by PlatinumRoseLady



Series: Part One of the Luckyverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is trying to prove a point, Fluff, Gen, Sam is a manly man, adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRoseLady/pseuds/PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes an observation - about Sam.  Sam disagrees - loudly.  Lucky doesn't really have an opinion, he just wants to give and get some cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Season Five Compatible - alludes to "Sam, Interrupted"

Another motel, but since Lucky came along, that didn’t seem so bad. Sam placed the little kitten on the bed, and laughed softly as the black ball of fluff began to bounce on the mattress, trying to find the springiest spot.

 

Dean tossed the keys on the table, flopped down on his own bed.

 

“Tired?” Sam questioned.

 

“Totally wiped,” his brother replied. “Feel like I could sleep for a month.   But I’ll settle for an hour or so before we hit the bar to hustle some pool.”

 

“Sounds good…” Sam’s voice trailed off into a jaw-cracking yawn. He stretched out on his own bed, and instantly Lucky began to play with his locks, twirling them through his tiny paws, causing some of the strands to brush against Sam’s cheek. “Lucky, q-qu-it it! That t-tickles!”

 

Lucky, needless to say, didn’t listen, purring happily as his Human made those wonderful, light noises he made whenever the kitten did something cute. Lucky loved those sounds – they meant his Human was happy.

 

Dean looked over and smirked. “Hey, it’s not his fault, Samantha. With that long hair and that giggle of yours…”

 

“That what?!” Sam sat straight up and glared at his brother. Lucky “meowed” once in annoyance and climbed into Sam’s lap. He snuggled down and Sam began to gently pet him

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Dean, I do NOT giggle.”

 

“Um, bro, need I remind you of Glenwood Springs?”

 

“That was different! I was whacked out my mind on meds!” The look on Sam’s face was dangerously close to a pout as he cuddled the kitten to his chest.

 

“Sam, just accept it. You giggle.”

 

“I do not. I chuckle, I laugh – usually at you – but I _don’t_ giggle.”

 

Dean sighed and climbed off his bed. He reached over and plucked Lucky from Sam’s hands. Before kitten or human could protest, he’d brushed some of Sam’s hair aside and placed the animal on Sam’s right shoulder. “Go nuts, Little Dude.”

 

Lucky didn’t need to be told twice to show how much he loved one of his Humans; he nuzzled the side of Sam’s neck, soft ticklish fur brushing his skin.

 

Sam tried, he really did… and he probably would have remained silent until a tiny kitty tongue licked his ear.

 

When Sam burst into a peal of giggles, Dean said nothing, just sat back with a smile that screamed “I told you so”.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
